memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine/Shadows and Symbols/Act One
To see a Klingon Bird of Prey docked at the station. On the bridge of the Klingon ship the lights are even lower than usual. A solemn O'Brien and Bashir stand alongside General Martok and the Klingon bridge crew. All eyes are on Worf, ceremoniously standing before a makeshift altar, flanked by large votive candles. Then Worf starts speaking Klingon. Jadzia Dax Vond Shoo-vwee Dun Mahh-kekh Huh-Koo-Vahm Jeh Yin-Moj Mah-Mukh. Sto-vo-kor Pah-Dahkh-tin Baht-leh el-eegh-cha yay-moj. (translated: We dedicate this mission and our lives to the memory of a great warrior, Jadzia Dax. Through our victory, she will enter the sacred halls of Sto-vo-kor) Worf says in Klingon. Worf unsheathes a long d'k tahg. The other Klingons do the same. And after a moment's hesitation, O'Brien and Bashir each pick up a blade that has been set before them, then the doors open and Quark walks onto the bridge holding his bags as he sees everyone holding knives at him. Did I come at a bad time? Quark asked as he looks at them. O'Brien looks at him. What are you doing here Quark? Chief O'Brien says as he looks at him. Quark puts his bags down. Same thing you are, I'm volunteering for this mission Quark says as he looks at them. Martok looks at him with a grin. Why? you're a bartender, not a warrior General Martok says with a grin as he looks at Quark. Quark looks at them. True, but I loved Jadzia as much as anyone in this room, with maybe one or two exceptions and I'm willing to pledge my life to see that she gets into Sto-vo-kor Quark says as he looks at General Martok and the others. Martok smiles at him. Perhaps there's Klingon blood in your veins anyway Martok says as he looks at Quark. Quark looks at them with a confused look. I wouldn't go that far, so why all the cutlery? Quark says as he looks at them. Martok looks at him. We shed our blood to prove we are not frightened of death General Martok says as he looks at Quark. And with that Worf, Martok and the other Klingons slice the palms of their own hands. O'Brien and Bashir exchange a look, then they too cut their palms. Everyone looks to Quark. Quark looks at them and holds his hands up. Can't you just take my word for it? Quark asked as he looks at them. Martok grabs Quark's hand and quickly slices his open palm. OWW! IT HURTS Quark says as he is in pain. O'Brien looks at him. it's suppose to hurt Quark O'Brien says as he looks at him. As he steps over to the bulkhead and smears his bloody palm across it, anointing the ship. And then speaks in Klingon once again. YuWee-modge. Baht-leh-modge. Yay-Dodge. (Blood. Honor. Glory.) Worf says in Klingon. The Rotarran departs from Deep Space 9 and leaps into warp on course for the Monac IV shipyards. The runabout is at warp heading to Tyree. Typhuss is chatting with John on the side viewer while Paige is treating Ezri in the aft compartment for space sickness. So Captain, what's going on with the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. According to Admiral Ross Starfleet has launch an official protest but so far nothing, as of yet uh Typhuss I'm not on the station I caught Kira attempting to steal the Defiant me and Kelly are with her right now but I've talked to Admiral Ross about it unofficially we're checking on the hospital but he doesn't know we're planning a blockade Captain Martin says on the screen. Typhuss looks at the viewer. I see, good luck says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. John nods. Same to you Commander Defiant out Captain Martin says as the transmission ends. Paige walks out of the aft compartment as Typhuss turns to her. How is Ezri feeling says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. Paige looks at Typhuss. She's good I gave her a hypo for it she's resting right now, how's John doing anyway? Paige says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss turns to her. He's good, John and the Defiant crew are helping Kira blockade Derna says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. She looks at him. I hope they can do it Paige says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. They will and we have are own mission to do says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. She looks at him and nods. The Defiant decloaks as it gets into formation with the Bajoran ships. On the bridge Captain Martin looks at the viewer. This is Captain John Martin of the Federation starship USS Defiant we're here to help Captain Martin says as he contacts the Bajoran ships. Acknowledge Defiant we're under your command the Bajoran Captain says over the com. Kira looks at him. I hope we can do this because if we're not able to do it we're not able to do this I want you to destroy the hospital Kira says as she looks at John. He looks at Kira. Me too Kira and I will honor your word John says as he looks at her. Meanwhile the Rotarran is at the shipyards under cloak. Chief begin your modifications of our deflector General Martok says as he looks at Chief O'Brien. O'Brien nods at the General. Quark looks at his padd as he's making his will to Rom and Nog. The runabout in orbit around a harsh, desert planet. In the cockpit Typhuss scans the surface. There is a lot of sand down there says Typhuss as he looks at Paige and Ezri. Paige looks at him. Can we land? Paige says as she looks at him. He looks at the scanners. No, we better beam down, well be sure you're carrying plenty of water packs, its dry down there says Typhuss as he looks at them. Then he hears a strange voice and he looks at Paige and Ezri. Did you hear that says Typhuss as he looks at Paige and Ezri. Paige looks at him. No why? Paige asked as she gears up. He shakes it off. Never mind, let's beam down says Typhuss as he looks at Paige. On the surface Typhuss, Paige, and Ezri beams down to the surface and they walk throughout the sand as Paige looks around the planet. There's nothing but sand I'd hate to have a colony here Paige says as she looks around the surface. Typhuss turns to her. Well let's starting looking for the orb says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri and Paige.